As Fate Comes
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: Megaman has finally been abducted to become Quint. Dr.Light sits in his lab, looking at his newest creation, wondering about what could have been done, and what can be done. He's about to possibly make a mistake, but Protoman is there to stop him.


**Hey all! I'd like to gift this to RandyPandy, who introduced me to a really cool character, Quint, who's pretty cool BTW, and who's works actually inspired this short story. Even though Quint has almost nothing to do with this . . .personally, anyway. Anyway, On with the story!**

As Fate Comes

Dr. Light sat alone in his lab. Well Almost alone. The lab was filled with capsules. Somewhere empty, while others had full sets of armor. One, for example, looked like it was built for flight. While another, contained a large gun arm, with spikes going along the arm. One even looked similar to the late Shadow Man. But one in particular, the current object of his attention, contained something far more important. This capsule, unlike the others, only had a single window, and was hooked up to the main commuter, which was running some sort of program. Looking through the window, you could see what, or rather who, was inside. You could see the face of a boy, looking to be around the ages of 16-18. Dr. Light's greatest and most powerful creation to date, and admittedly probably his last. He was in a stasis sleep.

Dr. Light himself continued to stare at the stasis capsule with a very thoughtful and troubled look. His youngest and most powerful child lay here safe and sound, resting. While Megaman…

Dr. Light found his hand moving over to that one switch on the capsule that would stop the stasis sleep, and activate the young android.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you."

Dr. Light nearly jumped out of his skin he was so startled. In fact, it caused him to bend over in a coughing fit. A metal hand placed it's self on his lower arm.

"Easy there Doc. You'll end up keeling over before you can finish your project." The voice spoke, filled with concern.

"Oh Goodness…" Dr. Light finally managed before going in to more coughs. "ProtoMan, I, cough cough cough, didn't notice you come in…" he finished, his voice strained from so much coughing.

ProtoMan nodded.

"Well it's a good thing I did." He said as he walked to another part of the lab, the part that had a sink. He grabbed a nearby glass, and filled it with water.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Light asked.

"You know full well what I mean." ProtoMan said as he handed the glass of water to the scientist. "You where about to hit that activation button."

Dr. Light drank the water from the glass then looked back at the stasis capsule. Once more, a sad somber look fell across his face. It was true, and he wasn't going to deny it. But still…

"I, was just thinking that maybe…"

"Maybe he could help get Rock back." Protoman finished, using Megaman's civilian name.

The newly renewed sadden expression on the Doctor's face told him he had hit the nail right on the head.

"Look, I miss him to believe it or not, but waking up little brother here early would do Him more harm that good in the long run. Isn't that part of the reason you put him to sleep anyway? So that humanity wouldn't be so quick to persecute him? So that he would learn from that Thirty Year Moral program you currently have running, which, by the way, has only been running for all of three years, so you KNOW he's going to make the right choices?"

Dr. Light looked into the window at the face of the sleeping boy.

"He holds unlimited potential. But at the same time, he holds unlimited danger. I trust him to make the right choices. But with out the moral program…"

"Your worried he would be corrupted, or pressured into doing something he shouldn't. Like Kill somebody?" Protoman said, stressing the word "Kill".

Dr. Light actually shuttered. That was one of his biggest concerns. If he actually broke the first law…

"You still want to wake him up early?" Protoman asked. His arms crossed. His argument was valid and unbreakable.

Dr. Light put his hands on the capsule, leaning on it, actually starting to shake, as the old man began to cry.

"But, Megaman, Dr. Wily, he took my boy…"

Protoman sighed.

"You still have Roll… and I guess…. Me."

That's right; Protoman was actually his oldest son. Rock and Roll came after…

"I know that Protoman, I do. But still . . ."

Protoman sighed again, this time in frustration. If it kept going like this, the old man may push that switch anyway.

"Look! You KNEW this would happen! You Knew Dr. Wily would come and eventually abduct Megaman, and he was destined to become Quint! You've known this, quite frankly, for 30 years."

"That's exactly what's wrong! I KNEW it was going to happen. I even had a general idea of When. But in the end, I still couldn't do Anything to Stop it!"

"That's because it's part of "Fate" and "Destiny"! It was Meant to happen!"

"You can change Destiny! It's yours to control!" Dr. Light argued, only to end up in yet another coughing fit."

Protoman walked up to Dr. Light, and began to rub the old man's back.

"And I agree. But sometimes fate has a way of biting you in the pants and happening anyway." He said, trying, to sound gentle.

"But at this point Doc, all you can do is have Faith in him, and that he will find his way back. Whither he is Quint, or Rock. Either way, he's your son, so he's capable of finding a way back. Some how."

There were a few more moments of coughing, and then silence, as Dr. Light though over Protoman's words. In the end, he knew he was right. In the end, he would just have to trust in Megaman, in his strength, and that he would return. Whither he was Quint, or Megaman, no matter what form or name, he would still be his boy.

"I guess you are right Blues. It wouldn't even make sense to wake him up to see if he could help, when we don't even know where Quint went after Rock defeated him the first time…"

Protoman frowned a bit at the use of his civilian name, but otherwise showed no other signs of disapproval.

"Not to mention the fact that we don't currently have the means to send him around the time stream to find his wayward older brother. That and, it would cause even more problems in the time stream. But, glad your finally seeing things on a reasonable level again."

"Yes, I suppose your right there as well." Dr. Light sighed. "Well, I guess it's best to make use of this time, than to sit around moping."

"You have a right to mope you know."

"I know. But I-" Dr. Light was cut off by yet another coughing fit. "But I am afraid I may not even have the time for that."

Protoman, frowned. Now he understood. Now he understood why the Dr. would consider waking up his newest creation early. An extra set of hands around to help build the equipment needed, at the very lest would be a lot of help to the old man. Even considering that though, His former arguments where still valid.

But the old man was worried, that Rock wouldn't be back, before he passed on. The only mans greatest wish right now, was probably just to be able to see Rock again before he died. Whither he be Quint, or Rock.

"Come on, don't talk like that."

"Right, well, I suppose we should get to work. That's why you're here right? You came to help?" Dr. Light said, getting up from his chair, and walking over to another capsule. It was yellow, and featured a blue light on the top.

Protoman nodded and walked over to the capsule, the part, unlike some of the others, had already been loaded in. To add, he noted, it was yet another new armor unit. This made what? The 10th set? He removed the part. It was a chip. He put it back, and looked over the data storage some more. The Whole armor for this one could be obtained at once, but other parts for it would have to be added which, made this probably the most versatile of the armor sets so far.

"Another new armor set Doc? Just how many do you think he'll need?"

"I am just worried Protoman. If the future is full of conflict, then He will need to defend himself, and others."

"Of course. I bet he will be quite a chip off the old block…"

Dr. Light chuckled lightly. His spirits a bit lighter now, if only a little.

"Well, that's enough idle chatter. It's time we did the recording.

"Right." Came Protoman's response as he set up the hologram recorder inside the capsule.

"She's ready to go when you are." Said Protoman.

Dr. Light took a deep breath, and then began to speak.

"X, I thought something like this might happen someday, so I prepared parts for you…"

End


End file.
